


I Got You

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [3]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning it was nearly the same routine. Layne would wake up before his wonderful wife and just stare at her and think about life</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Jussi
> 
> http://i57.tinypic.com/ebd66q.jpg
> 
> Layne
> 
> http://i57.tinypic.com/219t5wn.jpg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fGoJOIrygY

Layne's eyes fluttered open on an early Kirkland, Washington morning. He blinked into focus, sighing lightly and turned his head to see his wife, Jussi, sound asleep beside him.

The sun was just rising and the dark orange rays illuminated their bedroom. Layne smiled to himself, moving his head back to look up at the ceiling. He reached a long arm up to run his hand through his blonde, messy curls. He slowly turned around under the covers, sliding closer to Jussi.

He smiled as he admired the beautiful, sleeping beauty. She had gorgeous flowing long red hair that never seemed to be tangled. Her bangs were matted over one side. Her lips were pink and full. Layne's heart filled with warmth when he thought about her big, bright blue eyes. Eyes that brought his life so much joy.

It was hard to believe that this woman had once been severely addicted to junk, as was Layne.

Every morning it was nearly the same routine. Layne would wake up before his wonderful wife and just stare at her and think about life. He thought about how nearly 6 years ago, he thought his life was over.

He thought he was going to die. He was prepared to die. He just didn't give a fuck. He never thought he would find love again.

He had had a previous tumultuous relationship with another woman, who had also been addicted to that nasty drug that nearly took his life away. That relationship had really taken a toll on Layne.

He thought this previous woman was gonna be the one. They had been engaged and everything. The drugs had fucked everything up, it made both of them crazy. Their relationship was toxic and Layne wanted to get better. He had wanted this woman to get better. He wanted her to be the mother of his children.

He had broke up with her to maybe try and knock some sense into her about getting clean but she just moved on like Layne was nothing. Like their years together were nothing. It had really hurt him.

Then he received word that this woman had died, because of a dirty fucking needle. That's all it took to kill her.

Layne felt like his chance at having a family was over. He would never find someone who had understood him completely like this woman had. He would never meet another woman who he felt was fit enough to be the mother of his child. At least, that's how he felt years ago.

He just went downhill from there. He had gotten to the point where he just didn't care. He just wanted to do drugs all day. He didn't care about himself anymore. He felt like everything he loved had died.

A piece of him had died.

He never thought he would get out of it.

His mother had called him, highly upset and worried about him. Layne felt guilty for hurting his mother. He figured he would give rehab a go one last and final time, maybe deep down to prove to his mother that he couldn't do it. His mother had insisted that he go to some fancy rehab center that she had seen on television.

Hell he had already went to rehab nearly 13 times in the mid 90s and that didn't work out.

So Layne went to this upscale rehab center. It was like a boot camp. He remembered the first few months were hell as he came down off of withdrawals. He could remember being confined to a hospital bed for nearly 3 months because he was so far gone on the drugs.

It was hazy to him how he had managed to come down off of the withdrawals without any kind of diseases or imbalances. They had him talking to a shrink has well. Layne had a lot of daddy issues. His father had not been there for him and had did some fucked up shit to him, like use him and do drugs with him.

Layne was still skeptical about this place, even though he was getting all of this help, even though he was feeling better. He didn't believe in himself, he had always went back to the drugs, even when he had thought things were going okay.

Something always happened to send him back.

Layne sighed, throwing an arm over his wife, brows slightly furrowed as he thought about these bad times. He was fucked up for many years.

For many years he surrounded himself with a bunch of people who didn't really give a fuck about him. There had been a lot of people in his life to come and go. A lot of friends who had succumbed to the drugs and went crazy or died. It had been a crazy life.

Layne didn't find some kind of stability in his life until he met Jussi.

He smiled to himself as he tangled his fingers in the strap of her bikini style panties under the covers.

He remembered he had met her at the rehab center. She was just like him. She had been addicted to heroin and came from a broken family. Her situation was more fucked up then his though.

She was a beautiful girl and Layne remembered that she didn't feel that way. She hated herself. She was one of those ones who did self harm. Layne remembered seeing the cuts on her arms.

The two sort of melded together at rehab. They became best friends. They were always talking and hanging out and confiding in each other.

Both people felt worthless like they had nothing left to offer in this life.

Layne had always felt things around her. Ever since they first started talking.

He smiled to himself as he thought about how they met. He would never forget it. They had always seen each other around. She was a fire in a sea of conformity. It was as if they would always bump into each other around various areas of the facility, during their daily activities.

Smiles were always exchanged and the occasional, "how's the weather?". One day Layne decided to talk to her.

That was the single greatest decision he had ever made in his entire life.

He had no idea that this one moment would lead to an entire series of events that would forever alter his existence.

She taught him how to love himself again. She taught him that there were still good people in the world. And Layne knew that he was the same way for her. They meshed so well together.

She didn't really know who Layne was, so there wasn't that preconceived notion about him. She got to know the real Layne, stripped down and bare.

Layne licked his lips as he watched his wife sleep peacefully, her pouty lips pressed together, her breathing slow and deep. Layne lightly tugged on her panties, slowly moving his fingers down her stomach, under her cami, resting his fingers under the lacy fabric, entwined in neatly groomed, fine hairs.

He ran his thumb in circles over her smooth stomach, smiling when he heard her sigh deeply.

Layne remembered how fast their relationship had progressed. They were talking and the next thing he knew, they were fucking, right in rehab.

Layne used to sneak to her room, nearly across the other side of the facility. They were like horny teenagers sneaking out of their parent's house to meet up and fuck.

Layne had chills down his spine when he thought about their first time. She was so self conscious about herself. She was perfect. She was the finest woman that Layne had ever seen.

Her skin was so soft and smooth and ivory. He loved to taste her skin. Her hair always smelled good.

It didn't take Layne very long to talk her up that night during their first sexual encounter. He fucked her in that shitty, uncomfortable, twin size bed that they provided for you in rehab.

He fucked her with no protection.

He figured at this point he would never have kids. He had come to terms that the years of drugs had messed up his body. He remembered that she had told him that her doctors told her that she would never be able to carry any children due to the drugs.

So they were feeling every inch of each other, every fiber of this woman's being Layne could feel.

The first time he busted a nut inside of her, that was when he fell in love with her.

Layne chuckled lightly to himself as he thought about the good stuff.

They fucked like rabbits at rehab. After that first encounter, it was as if they were taking a new drug. They fucked everywhere around the facility.

That was when Layne knew everything was going to be okay. That was when he knew he was gonna get better. He was in love with this woman. He wanted to build a life with her. He was gonna get better so he could be with her.

He had found love again, something he didn't think he could find. And he noticed that her self mutilation seemed to become scarce as their relationship progressed.

Layne remembered the first time he told her he loved her. He told her he loved her and wanted to marry her after this rehab thing, all on the same night. And she had cried so hard. She tried to walk away from Layne. She tried to tell him she wasn't good enough to be his wife.

He didn't care about anything in their pasts. This was now. He didn't let her walk away from him. He held onto her and he never let her go.

He married her.

Layne sighed, pulling his fingers out of her panties and putting his hand on her curvy thigh, rubbing up and down lightly. He couldn't resist leaning in, pressing his pouty lips to hers.

He brushed his lips against hers, placing soft butterfly kisses against her lips.

He smiled when he felt her breath deeply through her nose, against his face. He continued to press kisses to her lips as she stirred, a light whine managing to escape her lips.

"Morning babe..." Layne smiled softly.

He leaned in for a kiss as she lifted her head back slowly, eyes still closed. Layne's lips crashed into her chin. He placed kisses all over her chin as she stirred, his hand that was rubbing her thigh snaking over to her ass, squeezing lightly.

"Morning..." She mumbled, bringing her head back down, eyes still closed.

Their noses rubbed together as she did this. Layne moved his face back some to give her some room. He smiled as he watched her wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open. They were always the brightest blue. The rays of sunlight that were peeking through the curtains of their bedroom illuminated her eyes. Her blues were framed by thick eyelashes, set off by red, perfectly arched eyebrows.

She was the most beautiful woman on planet earth as far as Layne was concerned.

Layne smiled as he stared at her and the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk. She blinked slowly at him.

"God I love you..." Layne breathed as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers once again.

Their lips melded together like a puzzle, Layne's upper lip rested firmly between her supple lips; her bottom lip gently sucked between his lips.

He nuzzled into the kiss, pulling away after a few minutes, pursing his together and smiling as he looked at her.

"I love you too Layne..." She laughed lightly, cheeks tinged red slightly.

Layne's hand trailed back up her thigh, under the covers and up her stomach. He grabbed her breast, squeezing lightly, a genuine smile on his face.

"Layne what are you doing?" She smiled, throwing an arm over his skinny waist.

"Let's fuck..." Layne nearly whispered, licking his lips.

He wanted to feel her. He wanted her in his lap, back arched, riding him. He needed it. He was semi-hard as he thought about it.

"What time is it? You know we have things to do this morning..." She sighed, stretching slightly.

Layne continued to squeeze her breast, his other hand joining in on the fun, kneading both of them in his fingers and bouncing them.

He stopped his fun to look over her shoulder at the digital clock that sat on her nightstand.

"It's nearly 6 in the am. We've got time. It won't take long..." Layne sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"...alright...but we better hurry." Jussi smiled.

"Yes!" Layne smiled warmly, leaning in, getting ready to get in a quick early morning fuck.

They followed their usual routine, starting with a little foreplay. Layne leaned in, his hand roaming up and down her body as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, darting his tongue out along her bottom lip. She parted her lips slowly and Layne snaked his tongue inside of her mouth, flicking his tongue against hers sensually. He let out a shaky breath as their kiss deepened.

Jussi could feel the heat radiating off of her horny husband. She moaned lightly as she felt Layne's smooth hand slide up her stomach and then slide back down, his calloused fingers gently sliding under the lacy fabric of her white panties.

Jussi could feel butterflies in her stomach as Layne's tongue caressed her own, gently and passionately and as Layne's fingers moved deeper and deeper into her panties.

Layne's fingers were nearly engulfed between her lips, he was nearly at 2nd base as their kiss turned into raw passion. Jussi moaned as their tongues pressed together, as their saliva mixed.

Layne was solid. As soon as his finger was lingering against the parting of her lips under her panties, the two heated adults heard a door latch click and their bedroom door squeaked open softly.

Layne quickly ripped away from his wife, breathlessly, running a hand through messy curls.

Jussi rest on her elbows, her nipples hard and pressing against the thin fabric of her cami. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Standing on Layne's side of the bed was their 5 year old son, Layne Jr. They called him Junior.

Junior innocently clutched his favorite stuffed animal, a brown and fuzzy moose that Jussi had picked out for him when the child was 3 years old. He had been attached to the thing ever since.

Layne and Jussi glanced over at their son, who stared up at them with the biggest blue eyes. His blonde hair was matted every which way over his little head. He was the spitting image of Layne.

"Morning buddy." Layne smiled sweetly at his son, still catching his breath, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Hi daddy." Junior said quietly.

Layne watched as Junior climbed onto their bed, crawling between his parents.

"Mommy..." Junior whined, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep good?" She smiled warmly down at their son.

Junior pouted and nodded, resting against his mom. Layne smiled and sighed as he watched them. Jussi ran her hands through Junior's messy hair and kissed his forehead.

"You ready for your first day of kindergarten today?" She asked warmly.

Junior's bottom lip quivered at the mention of school. The mention of leaving his parents. He was scared. He shook his head, nuzzling his face into mom's breast innocently. Jussi held him tight, rocking him back and forth.

Layne rubbed Junior's back. Layne was worried about his son. Junior was a shy and quiet boy. Layne hoped he could make friends and he hoped the other little brats didn't fuck with his sweet boy. He would have to teach his boy how to fight, just in case, when mom wasn't around of course.

Layne smiled as he watched Jussi comforting their son. She was a beautiful mother. Her red hair was pulled to one side of her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Junior. She whispered things into Junior's ear and Junior would nod or shake his head. He started crying eventually, sobbing lightly against mom.

Layne couldn't help but smile. Junior thought that crying would make them not want to take him to school. Deep down, Layne didn't wanna let his son go. He wanted to keep him home forever. He wanted to just home school him and then they could hang out, but Junior needed to be normal. Junior needed to be around kids his age.

Layne figured this was gonna be tough for his son. He cared about him so much. Layne may have been over-coddling his son a bit, but that was only because he was trying to make up for what he didn't have when he was growing up.

He would never be the kind of father that Phil was. Layne's son was going to have a perfect life and grow up normal.

He would see to it.

Layne was brought out of his thoughts when Junior moved over to him, wrapping his little arms around him. Layne pulled him into a hug. Junior cried into his neck as he sat in Layne's lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey buddy...it's gonna be okay...you'll meet lots of other kids. It'll be fun. School is fun buddy. You get to learn things." Layne tried to assure his boy.

Layne glanced over at Jussi who was looking at them with her hand over her heart, looking as if she might cry. Layne felt like he would cry himself.

Layne sighed and closed his eyes as he held his boy tight. He shushed him, trying to console the crying boy.

"Sweetie, c'mon. We gotta get you ready for your first big day. You'll feel better when you get there." Jussi smiled, gently tugging on Junior.

Junior held onto Layne for dear life. Jussi got out of bed, grabbing her silk bath robe and tying it around herself. She slid on her bedroom slippers and came around to Layne's side of the bed, gently taking Junior from his grip. She walked out of the bedroom holding Junior, fixing to get him ready for school.

Layne sat there in the bed smiling to himself. He looked over at the moose that Junior left behind. Layne picked it up and looked at it, flicking one of it's plastic eyes.

He hugged it and smelled it, sighing to himself, smiling, brows slightly furrowed.

Layne's family meant the world to him. Junior was a big fucking surprise. Junior was the biggest surprise in his life. He never thought he would have children.

It was all Layne had ever wanted, to be a father. He needed to be a father to make up for the shitty one he had. He had always wanted a child that he could love unconditionally and always be there for.

During all the bullshit with the drugs, somewhere along the line, he had given up on his dream. He had come to terms that maybe he would never be a father. The bloodline would end with him.

Jussi had became pregnant while they were in rehab. They had no idea until after they had both gotten out. Everything happened so fast for the two. They both were let out of rehab around the same time, clean as whistles, they settled into this house, and they got married and found out that Jussi was pregnant, all within the span of a month.

Layne loved Junior with every fiber of his being. His mother was in tears when she found out Layne was going to be a father. She loved Jussi. She felt like Jussi saved Layne.

And in a way Jussi did. She and Junior and Layne's Mom were the most important people in his life. Hell, they were nearly the only people in his life.

Layne wasn't speaking to his Alice in Chains band members. He was highly upset at their behavior during his worst of times. Layne was angry at a lot of people. He lived a secret and quiet life with his wife and child and he didn't want anyone interfering with that.

He had to get out of Seattle. He would never live there again. Seattle was full of shitheads.

Layne still had fans. Layne quietly made music and put them out on the internet himself. Maybe one day he would do a solo album. But for now, he was well off to live and he just wanted to spend time with his family.

Layne remembered when Junior was born. The whole experience was new and refreshing for him. When he first held his baby boy in his arms, he could feel himself change.

He realized everything up until that point in his life was pointless. Nothing mattered anymore, except Junior. Layne was a changed man.

Junior was spoiled rotten. Jussi couldn't tell Layne anything. Layne was going to give his child anything he desired to make up for not having a father.

Layne sighed, putting the stuffed animal down and stood up, stretching. He slid his underwear off and made his way to the conjoined bathroom he shared with his wife to take a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Layne made breakfast for the family as Jussi got their son ready for his first day of school and got ready herself. Junior was dressed in an Alice in Chains shirt and blue jeans and converse. He was a little rockstar.

Jussi came into the kitchen just in time to eat. Layne and Jussi spoke words of encouragement to their son at the table as they ate breakfast.

Layne loved being part of a family unit. He felt important. He felt needed. That's all he ever needed in his life was to feel important to someone and feel needed. He lived for his family.

Once breakfast was over, it was time to go. Layne and Jussi wanted to get their son to the school a little early, but not too early. Junior was fairly silent during the car ride. Layne and Jussi discussed bills and errands idly during the car ride.

Once they got their, Jussi carried the mountain of supplies that were on the teacher's list while Layne held Junior's hand. Junior sported a Spiderman backpack as he held daddy's hand as they walked him into the school.

Layne could feel a nervousness in his stomach. He was nervous about letting his little boy go. He wouldn't see his little boy for nearly 6 hours everyday. They used to spend everyday together and now his little boy was going to be away from home for a few hours, nearly everyday for the next 10 months.

They finally reached his classroom. There were already a few brats around, playing with toys and interacting already. Layne held onto Junior's hand for dear life as Jussi did all of the talking, talking with Junior's teacher.

The teacher thanked them for bringing the supplies and talked about what she was gonna be teaching the kids that year. Layne wasn't listening, he was looking around the class, brows furrowed, a lump in his throat. He looked down at Junior who was pouting as well, looking down at the ground.

The teacher knelt down and got in Junior's face, introducing herself. Layne continued to hold his son's hand. Junior was very shy and he didn't talk. He just shook his head yes or no.

The teacher assured him that Junior would open up once he got used to being around other kids. Jussi didn't seem to be too worried, but inside Layne was a basket of nerves.

They stuck around for a while, taking Junior around. Jussi interacted with the other brats. Honestly Layne hated other people's children. He only loved his child. He stood by quietly as Jussi tried to get poor Junior to play with the other children.

Eventually they took Junior over to the art table. Junior loved to color. Jussi and Layne stood by and watched as Junior grabbed some construction paper and crayons and started coloring quietly, by himself.

Layne sighed shakily. Jussi looked at him and rubbed his back.

"I guess we should go Layne." She said softly.

"I guess we should. But I don't want to." Layne said lowly.

"I know babe, but we have to." Jussi said softly.

They stood there for a moment. Layne watched as Jussi broke the news to Junior that they were leaving.

Leaving him here in this strange place with these strange people, all alone.

As expected, Junior broke down in tears. Layne's heart broke.

He rushed to his son's side, kneeling down and hugging him, kissing his cheek.

He assured Junior that they would not be a minute late coming to get him at the end of the day. He assured his boy that everything was going to be okay.

After numerous kisses and hugs goodbye, and nearly an hour after they dropped Junior off, it was time to leave. With the promise of a beautiful picture for mommy and daddy when they came to get him, Layne and Jussi turned their backs on their baby boy, leaving the classroom.

There was silence as they walked down the hall of the school together, arms wrapped around each other. Layne's brows were furrowed.

Finally, when they got back out to the car, that's when Layne's ball of emotion finally came out of his throat. He grabbed Jussi, wrapping his arms around her tight, burying his face into her neck, smelling her. It was comforting to him. He was upset.

His shoulders shook as he cried into her shoulder. Jussi was a bit taken aback, brows slightly furrowed as she rubbed Layne's back with her hands, up and down.

"Babe...are you okay?" She asked lightly, biting her lip.

Layne pulled away slightly, arms still wrapped around her waist as he stared into her eyes, his own eyes filled with tears to the brim.

Jussi gasped lightly, reaching up and stroking Layne's goatee with her slender fingers lightly. She moved some of his curls out of his face.

"Layne...babe, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically, pouting at her husband.

"I just...I'm gonna miss him." Layne sniffled, closing his eyes tight, tears pouring down his face. "He's my little buddy...he's growing up too fast...it seems like yesterday he was just a little baby...I was holding him in my arms and bottle feeding him...now he's starting school." Layne sniffled.

Jussi's heart filled with warmth at how much Layne cared for their child. He was a very good father. He was the best father ever. She tried to comfort him, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Layne...this is life. This is what's supposed to happen. It's gonna be alright babe...just calm down. I love you so much babe..." Jussi smiled, stroking Layne's cheek.

Layne reached a hand up, holding her hand as she stroked his cheek. He smiled, sniffling,

"I fucking love you too. So fucking much. You mean every fucking thing to me. You're my best friend." Layne sighed and smiled.

Jussi hugged Layne and they stood there beside their car in the school parking lot, embracing. After a few minutes, Jussi pulled away, biting her lip.

She was turned on at how sexy of a father Layne was. He actually cared about his child. He would do anything for his child. That turned her on. Layne smiled at her and wiped his eyes, sniffling.

"Look at the bright side of things babe..." Jussi said seductively, running a hand down Layne's clothed chest.

Layne sniffled, brows raised slightly, a smirk playing on his face. He knew that tone of voice.

"And what would that be exactly?" Layne smiled, licking his lips.

"With Junior in school, that gives us more time to play at home..." Jussi said seductively, sliding her hand all the way down Layne's chest and to his lap, where she grabbed his jeans with her hand.

Layne jumped, eyes widened, a giant smirk on his face. He looked around the parking lot and then back at his smokin' hot wife. He put his hand on her wrist as she grabbed his package.

"We never finished what we started this morning before Junior barged in..." Jussi smirked, licking her full lips seductively at her slightly turned on husband.

Jussi was palming Layne's crotch in the parking lot of the elementary school. Layne sighed as he gripped her wrist, feeling knots in his stomach as his wife did this to him out in the open. His eyes fell closed and he nearly got lost in her touch but then he pulled her hand away.

"Justine...you're a naughty girl...let's go home...please." Layne sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, his curls brushing against her forehead.

"I want you so bad." Jussi whispered, pressing her lips to Layne's.

Layne moaned lightly as they kissed hungrily against their car. If it wasn't for this being a school parking lot, Layne would consider fucking her against the car right then and there. He had to pull away from her before something drastic happened. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. He was hot as well.

"We need to get home Justine. C'mon babe. I'll drive." Layne breathed.

Jussi breathed slowly, nodding, blinking her eyes slowly. She rushed around to the passenger's side and got in. Layne got in the driver's side. He started for home, taking the back roads so they could get there quicker.

There was something in the air on the drive home. Layne gripped the steering wheel tight. His cock was pressing against the zipper of his jeans and it needed air. He was so turned on by his horny wife. They needed to fuck.

Maybe she was right. Maybe Junior being in school wasn't so bad. They could fuck like rabbits again.

Layne sighed, shifting in his seat. He suddenly heard a moan. He furrowed his brows and looked over at Jussi in the passenger's seat.

He did a double take as he glanced back over again quickly, constantly glancing at her and the road.

"Layne...oh my fucking god...I'm so hot for you...I just want your tongue all over my fucking body babe..." Jussi sighed, laying back in the seat.

She had her legs spread, her pink panties exposed. She was rubbing herself in the car, right then and there, in front of Layne. Layne's breath caught in his throat.

"I want my tongue on your pussy, lapping that shit up." Layne replied, gripping the steering wheel with the jaws of life.

Home. They were nearly home. Just a few more turns.

"I'm so wet too babe...fuck you turn me on so fucking much. You're so fucking strong. You are a strong man. You're my man..." Jussi said breathlessly.

Layne smirked, and just happened to glance over and see her pulling her skirt up and shoving her hand down her panties. Layne bit his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood.

"Babe...what in the world are you doing? Stop doing that! Save it for home. We're nearly there." Layne replied, trying to drive straight.

Suddenly as Layne was driving, he smelled a familiar, primal smell, that sent chills down his spin and always drove him wild. It was the scent of a woman.

His heart beat fast and he realized that Jussi's fingers were mere inches away from his lips. She didn't even have to tell him what she was doing. He already knew. He dipped his head down, parting his pouty lips, his tongue slightly sliding out as he engulfed her fingers into his mouth, eyes never leaving the road.

He gently clamped his lips down against her slender fingers, pulling his head back, tasting Jussi on her very own fingers as he pulled his lips off of them.

He feared he might cum in his pants before they made it to the house.

Jussi put her hands in her lap and giggled teasingly at Layne.

"You're fucking evil." Layne sighed as they finally came up to their neighborhood.

Layne pulled into the driveway of their house. He quickly cut the car off and dashed out before Jussi had a chance to think. He rushed over to her side and opened the door for her.

She smirked at him and got out on shaky legs. Her body ached for Layne. She had a pooling feeling in her stomach. She needed him. She shut the car door and then to her surprise, she squealed as Layne scooped her up, carrying her in his arms.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you my lady." Layne smirked as he carefully walked up the stairs onto the porch, carrying his wife in his arms.

She giggled and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I don't mind at all kind sir..." She said back playfully.

Layne carefully dropped her and she stood there as Layne shakily fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door.

Both people knew what was about to occur once that front door closed, and both people anticipated it with a cavernous, fanatical yearning.

* * *

Jussi moaned as she hit the satin sheets of their bed. Layne's hands were roaming up and down her ivory, naked body. He ran his hands all over her curves as their tongues wrapped around each other's fervently, their mouths open.

Layne let out a deep moan as he pulled away, grinding his massive bulge against her pretty pink panties. He furrowed his brows, biting his lip as he looked down at her and she stared up at him, her arms being pinned back by his hands at this point, with just as much intensity.

"God your so wet...I can feel it through these..." Layne breathed, reaching a hand down to pull at her panties, letting the elastic snap back against her skin.

He prodded and poked the pink fabric with his moist erection, making her even wetter. She arched her back and closed her eyes, moaning as she grinded against him. His hand moved back over to hold her arm up again.

Layne leaned down as they grinded, pressing kisses to her cheek, kissing his way down to her neck where his lips attached like a leech.

"Layne!" Jussi moaned, arching her back, being held down by him as he sucked a bruise onto her neck.

"God your skin tastes so fucking good. Always..." Layne breathed, brushing his lips and nose up and down her neck.

He stopped at her ear, where he flicked his tongue out and ran it along her lobe. She shivered and whimpered slightly.

"I'm gonna tongue fuck your pussy...do you like that?" Layne breathed into her ear.

"Yes...yes babe..." Jussi moaned.

Layne laughed lightly, kissing his way down her chest. He stopped at her breasts as he moved down her body. He grabbed them, squeezing and pushing them together, looking down at them. They were the perfect size and her nipples were perky and pointy.

Layne couldn't resist as he leaned down, taking one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and gently biting it and tugging on it.

This emitted throaty moans from Jussi, who still kept her hands above her head. Layne moved to her other nipple, teasing it in the same fashion, laughing lightly around it. He looked up at her as he tugged on it, a dirty smirk on his face.

Jussi bit her lip and smirked, looking down at him. Layne's eyes fell closed once again and he continued his journey down her body. He stuck his tongue out, drawing figure 8's on her stomach with it as he moved down her body.

He wanted to taste every inch of her. He was finally situated between her legs. He looked down at her pink panties. He poked the spot on them that was wet. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the fabric and down to the wet spot, pressing on it with his tongue. She bucked her hips up into his mouth desperately, moving her arms down finally.

"Layne please..." She moaned.

"Please what?" Layne smirked, lifting his head up, stroking her panties with his finger.

"Please put your tongue in my pussy!" She breathed, putting a finger in her mouth as she looked at him.

"Oh. Anything you say babe..." Layne smirked.

He slowly snaked his hands up the sides of her panties and gently and slowly pulled them down her legs. Once they were off of her feet, she pressed her thighs together, looking down at Layne, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Layne held her panties to his nose, eyes falling closed and smelling them before tossing them to the floor. He forced her legs open and crawled between them, situating himself in a comfortable position, laying on his stomach. His legs were hanging off of the bed. His erection pressed against the sheets.

He stroked her thighs with his hands sensually as he was face to face with her pretty pink parts. Her most intimate area was neatly groomed, as always. He nuzzled his face against the fine hairs that were there and that emitted a giggle from her.

He looked at the pretty pink parts that glistened with moisture in the light. He sighed. The scent was absolutely intoxicating and it could instantly make his dick hard. He licked his lips and moved forward with his tongue sticking out, eyes falling closed.

He ran his tongue up and down the labia minora slowly and gently, shivering as her wetness fell onto his taste buds. He loved the way she tasted. He moaned as he sucked the hood into his mouth, tugging gently as he pulled off. He swirled his tongue around her clit, emitting a moan from her. Layne wasn't done just yet.

He smirked and moved his tongue back down to her vaginal opening, prodding the wet canal with his tongue. He breathed in her scent as he kept his mouth wide open, his tongue stuck out as far as it would go as he shoved it in and out of her moist vagina.

He continued to grip her thighs with his hands, squeezing. He moaned as he tongue fucked her. She arched her back, bringing her hands down to tangle in blond curls.

"Layne..oh my god honey...you are so good with your tongue...fuck I love it! Don't stop!" She moaned as she pulled Layne's hair.

Drool was beginning to form at the corners of Layne's mouth as he eagerly thrusted his tongue into her pussy. She was so wet that when he would pull out, a trail of her juice would come out, stuck to his tongue and disappear onto his taste buds as he pushed it back in.

After a few minutes, Layne pulled off, wiping his mouth, looking down at her vagina with furrowed brows. Jussi frowned, whining lightly.

"Layne...please don't stop! I wanna cum!" She moaned.

"I'm not stopping babe...I'm gonna suck your clit until you wet yourself." Layne smirked, looking at her.

His woman was so fucking sexy in the heat of passion. She lay there, hair slightly a mess, legs spread, fully exposed to him. Her nipples were hard and she had a smirk on her face.

Layne sighed and leaned back down, holding her thighs apart and she entangled her fingers through his curly locks as he started to gently press his soft tongue against her clit.

Layne sighed as he licked it up and down and swirled his tongue around it.

"Yes baby! Oh fuck that feel so good...please don't stop!" Jussi moaned, tugging on Layne's hair.

Layne smirked around her clit, finally sucking the sensitive organ into his mouth, making loud popping noises as he did so. He moved his face up and down her clit as he sucked it fast and sensually.

Meanwhile Jussi was arching her back and pressing on Layne's head. The things he was doing with his mouth to her were driving her wild. She could feel that familiar build up coming on. Her stomach was on fire with each tongue prod and lick and suck from Layne.

She could feel her stomach burning with release as Layne continued doing what he was doing. She was close. She started arching her hips into his face.

"Babe...don't stop...keep doing that...fuck yeah...oh god yes...fuck! Layne!" Jussi moaned breathlessly as she grinded her hips against Layne's face.

Layne smirked as moans escaped her pretty lips as she reached an intense orgasm, brought on by her husband's expert mouth. Her pussy throbbed with pleasure as the explosion hit her like a ton of bricks.

Layne quickly moved back down to her vaginal opening, lapping up the moisture that slid out as a result of her magnificent orgasm.

She furrowed her brows and pushed Layne's head away from her sensitive pink parts when his tongue became too much for her post orgasm. Layne smirked, backing away and looking up at her as he leaned down and kissed her thigh.

He looked up at her with a smirk.

"Did that feel good?" Layne smirked.

"Yes...fuck yes..." Jussi breathed, still reeling from that post orgasmic bliss.

Layne moved back up her body, his hands on either side of her head as he leaned own, diving his tongue into her mouth. She could smell herself on him and she didn't even care as they started to french kiss again, their tongues wrapping together in passion and intense need. Some of her wetness had gotten on Layne's goatee and she could feel it wetting her chin as they made out, but it didn't even phase her.

Layne pulled away after a few minutes, nearly gasping for air.

"My turn...I need to cum. I need to fuck you." He breathed.

"How do you want it?" Jussi breathed, lips pink and kiss swollen.

Layne looked down into her eyes, curls in his face as blue eyes bore into blue eyes.

"On your knees." Was Layne's simple reply.

Nothing was said as Layne backed up off of her. She shakily got into Layne's requested position. She arranged the pillows on the bed so she could be comfortable.

She got on her hands and knees, whipping her long red hair to one side of her body as she looked back at her eager husband.

His erection was red and thick, merely begging for release. Layne crawled on his knees behind her, licking his lips. He grabbed her ass before he put one hand on her hip. He used the other to hold his erection. He moved it up and down her pretty pink parts, pursing his lips together as he positioned it against her opening. He looked down at his dick as he held onto her hips.

She grabbed onto the metal bed frame as Layne slowly started thrusting forward. Her own wetness served as a natural lubrication that allowed Layne to slide right inside of her with ease. Layne nearly melted as her insides engulfed his member.

She was so wet it was nearly like a slip n' slide. He started thrusting slowly, trying to pace himself. He wanted this to last more than a minute.

He had been yearning for this all morning, to be inside of his wife, to feel this closeness with her. She was an extension of him when they fucked. They were like one.

Layne held onto her hips as he thrust into her, grunting. She held onto the bed frame, arching her ass out more for her husband as he thrusted his hips against her.

"You are so wet and tight...god damn..." Layne said lowly and slowly, breathing shakily as he fucked her, brows furrowed as he threw his head back.

"Only for you baby...only for you..." Jussi breathed as Layne fucked her.

They got silent as they fucked, and for a few seconds, the only sounds that could be heard were their labored breaths and the bed creaking from their sweet love making.

Layne suddenly moaned, pausing for a second and continuing to fuck her, speeding up his thrusts.

"Fuck you're so tight...you feel so good.." Layne breathed, eyes falling closed as he was nearly pounding her.

He could feel every ripple inside of her. He found a spot inside of her that hit the head of his cock and sent waves of pleasure through his member and to his groin. He began to hit that spot inside of her harder and harder, his stomach pooling with warmth.

He grunted as their skin slapped together, his testicles hitting against her with each thrust. She knew by the sound of his thrusts that he was getting closer to his release.

"Baby please cum inside of me...please fucking fill me up with your fucking seed!" Jussi moaned, gripping onto the bed frame with the jaws of life.

Each time Layne pounded her she was thrust forward and when he pulled out she shoved her ass back. Their skin met with constant slaps and it felt so good to Jussi. She loved the feeling of Layne inside of her pussy.

Layne groaned when he heard her dirty comment. He suddenly whimpered, gripping her hips so tight that they might bruise. She knew that sound, it was coming.

She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, whipping her hair around as her husband fucked her hard. Layne was watching as she whipped her hair.

It was a big turn on for him to see her long red hair flowing in the air. His thrusts were becoming jerky and uncoordinated as he was building up.

His eyes fell closed and his mouth agape as he felt that familiar burst of pleasure. He shook against her as he stayed buried deep inside of her, eyes shut tight, throaty moans escaping his lips. He was nearly clawing at her hips. He thrust again a few more times, grunting.

She moaned lightly when she felt his warm seed spill inside of her and fill her up.

Layne was breathing hard as he pulled his cock out, falling down onto the bed on his side in a messy and sweaty heap. He swallowed hard, mouth agape as he breathed hard.

At the same time he was moving around, Jussi dropped the bed frame and moved down the bed, laying on her side. Her legs felt like jello as she lay there, staring at her wonderful husband.

She reached an ivory hand out and ran it up his stomach and to his chest, intertwining in his chest hair. Layne looked over at her and smiled lovingly, leaning his head up and bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing it softly before dropping his head back on the pillow to look at his beautiful wife.

"Feel good?" She smirked playfully.

"Yeah. Very." Layne breathed, continuing to smile lovingly at her.

They stared at each other, laying on the bed together, naked; Layne holding her hand that was placed on his chest.

This life was perfect. He fucking loved Jussi. He couldn't imagine how his life would have turned out without her. He would have probably died.

He made her feel so fucking alive.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Jussi asked as Layne continued to stare at her with intensity.

"Just how much I love you." Layne retorted, smirking.

He slid closer to her, on his side now. He threw an arm over her bare hip.

"Aww baby, I love you too." Jussi blushed as Layne leaned in.

Layne kissed her softly, pressing his nose and forehead against her's.

He kissed her lips a couple of times before he pulled away, keeping his forehead pressed against hers.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Layne said softly, gently running his hand up and down her thigh.

"About what?" Jussi asked, puckering her lips and pressing them to Layne's in a peck.

"Why don't we have another baby? Junior's in school now...I'm gonna miss having a little rascal around here while he's gone. It'd be cool for him to have a sibling too..." Layne smiled softly.

"Are you sure? With Junior in school...we have more time to mess around though Layne. Having another baby will take our free time up again." Jussi replied.

"I don't care. We always manage to fuck anyway. We'll be okay. Don't you want another baby? C'mon, give me a daughter. Give me a daughter who has red hair like you, who looks as beautiful as you. I want a daughter so I can get a shotgun and protect her when the boys come around wanting to date her and shit." Layne chuckled lightly, reaching up and running a hand through her hair.

Jussi smiled, brows furrowed slightly. Layne was so fucking romantic. Layne was so fucking nice. She couldn't resist giving her husband anything he wanted.

He wanted a daughter? Well they could try for another baby. They already had during this previous romp...he hadn't pulled out!

"Yes...ok Layne. We'll have another baby. But what if it's not a girl? What if it's another boy?" Jussi smiled softly.

"Well we'll keep trying until we have a daughter. We'll have 10 kids!" Layne chuckled lightly, pinching her thigh.

Jussi kissed him passionately, pulling away. Layne sighed.

"I don't mind if it's another boy, but I do really want a little girl..." He smiled.

"Well I hope I can get pregnant with a girl, just for you baby." Jussi smiled lovingly.

"Me too." Layne sighed and smiled, kissing her.

* * *

"Daddy! School is so awesome!" Junior exclaimed as he sat at the table.

Jussi had just finished cooking dinner. Layne put Junior's picture that he had drawn on the fridge. It was a picture of he, Jussi and Junior.

"That's just great little buddy. Did you make any friends?" Layne asked as he sat at the table beside his son.

"MMM HMM!" Junior nodded eagerly.

Junior excitedly told daddy about all his new experiences at school as Jussi fixed plates and put them on the table in front of them.

"Thanks baby." Layne said softly, looking back at her as she walked by, after she set down his plate.

She stopped to lean down and kiss him before walking off to fix her own plate.

"Thanks mommy!" Junior exclaimed, digging in.

Layne chuckled as he watched his hungry little rascal tearing up Jussi's hot cooked meal.

Jussi joined them at the table and looked over at Junior with furrowed brows.

"Sweetie, slow down, chew your food, elbows off the table!" She scolded him.

Junior sighed and did what mommy said.

Layne ate his food and looked around at his family. He was the luckiest man in the world.

He had been through hell and back and now he was finally having a good life. He wouldn't trade this for the world. He looked at his boy. His boy was happy and healthy, he couldn't ask for more. He looked at his wife. She was happy and satisfied and she gave that to him in return.

She caught him staring at her and smiled. He smiled back at her before looking down and starting to eat.

He couldn't wait to expand his family with her.

Suddenly, as they were eating, Junior started talking again.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what this kid told me at school today!" Junior exclaimed.

Layne smirked, glancing over at Jussi and looked back over at his son. It was as if he had blossomed over night. They sent him away to school, a quiet and shy boy and he had been sent back a chatterbox.

"What's that sweetie?" Jussi asked.

Junior leaned his elbows on the table again, biting his lip and giggling incessantly.

"Well, are you gonna laugh all day or tell us buddy?" Layne smirked.

"What goes straight through your pants but doesn't leave a hole!?" Junior exclaimed, putting his hands over his mouth as he giggled.

Jussi furrowed her brows, as did Layne.

"I don't know buddy, what?" Layne asked.

"A big hot fart!!!" Junior exclaimed, erupting into a fit of giggles.

Layne looked at Jussi and shook his head.

"Oh boy."


End file.
